Ep 2 Inter the World of Lost Souls
by ItsjUstaNime
Summary: Ichigo and the others went over the border of the World of the Living. Rangiku is Risking her life for them in order for them to Rescue Toshiro Hitsugaya. But Yoruichi's story is going to change their plans.


_____Continued______(updated)

Fan made ep ?  
" Inter the world of Lost Souls"

Ichigo- in that case....I'll go.  
Rukia- Are you an idiot? We need you!  
Ichigo- You are perfectly fine without me.  
Rukia- You truly are an idiot!  
Kisuke- How bout Yoruichi.  
Ichigo- SACRIFICE HER!  
Kisuke- NO! NO! NO! I'll lend you guys help. Yoruichi will help you guys.  
Rukia-But we still need someone to sacrifice!  
Matsumoto-I will.  
Rukia- Mastumoto.  
Matsumoto- It's my fault anyway....I couldn't stop him...I was to weak. But now I can repay my dept.  
Ichigo- Are you sure?  
Matsumoto- Don't worry! I'll be fine.  
Rukia-Renji will be also be coming.  
Ichigo- Oh great...what good he can do?  
(sfx: Renji can hear that across the room)  
Renji- What did you say!  
Ichigo- I said "What good can you do"  
Renji-Enough good to kick you're ass!  
(argument in backround)  
Rukia- We're good to go!  
Kisuke- Are you sure you didn't forget something?  
(looks her in the eye)  
Rukia- No...I think I havn't forgot so-  
Kisuke- Good! Good! Now get ready!  
Ichigo- But Yoruichi!  
Kisuke- She's going to catch up! Don't worry! She'll help you on the way!  
Rukia-Wish us luck

_________The path to lost souls_  
Ichigo- Hey look! There's Yoruichi!  
Yoruichi- Hey guys! I heard that Hitsugaya left.  
Motsumoto- Yes....he did.  
Yoruichi- Then i'm hear to help!  
Renji- Good Now what are we are supposed to do?  
Yoruichi- Kisuke told me to go straight until you see tall white towers. Thats were you make the sacrifice.  
Rukia- Tall white towers?  
Yoruichi- Yep! So lets go! The faster we go, The faster we get to Hitsugaya!  
Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Motsumoto- Right!  
Yoruichi- Hey do you want to hear a story?  
Ichigo- This is not the time!  
Yoruichi-No, no! It makes alot of sense! Its kinda like this! Its a tale Called "The World of lost souls".;  
Rukia- We might as well need to hear it.  
Yoruichi- It all start by this guy. He needed to save is sister's soul. So he ran away from the village to find her. But his lover, Didn't understand.  
She was told by the evil soul queen to sacrifice herself to open the door that leads to that world. And the evil queen will find the Guy who ran away. She was told that four tall trees will do the sacrifice but 3 would not. If she go to the place with 3 trees, it would open the gate and she will continue her journey. But-  
Ichigo- What happens when she goes to the place with four threes. (interupps)  
Yoruichi- i'm not finished! Anyway, But if she goes to the place with 4 trees, She will be sacrificed and fed to the lost souls.  
Ichigo- Will the gate open?(Interupps again)  
Yoruichi- No She-- (getting mad)  
Ichigo- Does the Guy live? (Inturpps one again)  
Yoruichi- NO! (getting pissed off)  
Ichigo- But I thought the evil soul queen will go find the guy. (interupps once more)  
Yoruichi- NO! SHE LIED! SHE'S THE EVIL SOUL QUEEN! NOW INTERUPP ME AGAIN AND YOU'LL REGRET EVEN COMINIG HERE! Anywho.... I was told this was based on a true story. So its a legend. Its originated from Japan.  
Rukia- The girl got tricked from the evil soul witch and got fed to the souls Yoruichi- Yep. It's supossed to lead the lover into the World of lost souls.  
Motsumoto- Look! The white towers! I guess This is it.  
Rukia- We will find Him for you! I promise.  
Motsumoto- Tell him that He is a great captain for a short boy ^.^ Renji- Are you sure about this?  
Motsumoto- Yes. I am. A vice captain always need to have a captain's back. Goodbye.  
(goes under the tall white towers)  
Ichigo- Rukia wait.  
Rukia- What is it?  
Ichigo- Didn't Yoruichi say the story is about The World of lost Souls?  
Rukia- Yeah why?  
Ichigo- 1..2....3....4 white towers!  
Rukia- What about....(gasp) 4 will do the sacrifice but 3 will not Ichigo- We need to stop her!  
Rukia- We can't! There's already a Barrier!  
Ichigo- Then I will!BANKAI

~~~To Be Continued~~~~ (Next updated Fan made ep will be tommorow ^.^) 


End file.
